A Fine Line
by 30-Nights
Summary: Albert Wesker has taken Chris Redfield prisoner. It's up to his sister Claire along with Leon Kennedy and Jill Valentine to get him back, but will Chris still be a hero or will his heart make him change his ways completley? NO FLAMES. YAOI pairings insid
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RESIDENT EVIL OR THE CHARACTER. I make no profit!

WARNING: DARK, YAOI, LEMON'S LATER ON. You've been warned.

This is my first M rated fic, so yeaaaaaaaaah. And it's resident evil, which I love…. Anyway I hope you enjoy. Yeah this chapter is on the longer side, don't expect the others to be…

Pairings:  
ClairexLeon

LeonxAda

ChrisxWesker

ChrisxJill

Maybe others.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris Redfield's pulse raced as he struggled to get up. The footsteps were getting closer "Shit…" he mumbled, his vision blurry.

"Can't see straight, Chris?" A silky voice said from behind him.

A chill ran up Chris's spine '_I can't die like this! Not by his hands!' _getting a firm grip on the wall Chris managed to stand up. His breath was ragged and heavy. He felt that glove hand grab his throat tightly, he tensed '_NO!' _his head shouted, but he couldn't speak, he was gasping for air.

"You thought you killed me back at that volcano, you fool." A chuckle escaped his lips "I'm a god, Chris, it will take much more than that to get rid of me."

"You're no god!" Chris gasped. The grip around his neck became much tighter and soon his world became black.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello?" Claire answered her cell phone; she was running some errands before heading back to Terra-Save.

"Hey." Leon's voice came through.

Claire laughed "Well if it isn't Leon S. Kennedy! Long time no talk."

"Yes, I know, sorry." He sounded on edge.

"Everything okay?" She asked, worried. After a long pause Claire spoke again "Leon, what's wrong?"

"Can I meet up with you?" he asked.

"Yeah sure." She nodded "When?"

"Now?"

"You're in town?"

"Yes."

"Alright." Claire put down her grocery's and started towards the door "Where do you want to meet?" she asked.

"I'm actually outside your apartment." Leon said.

Claire raised an eyebrow "How did you get- Never mind, totally forgot you work for the government. I'll be there in fifteen."

"Alright." Leon said, hanging up.

Claire's heart raced as she got into her car, she still had her bike, but she used her old ford from time to time. When she got to her apartment complex she saw Leon standing in front of a black SUV. Claire's breath caught in her throat. It had been a year since she last saw him back when the t-virus broke out at the airport. He looked almost the same, but Claire always became breathless when around him. She shook her head knowing now was not the time to day dream and that Leon only came out to tell her something. She got out of her car "Leon." She waved running over to him.

Leon looked over and nodded his head "Long time."

"A little over a year." She said putting her hands into her jean pockets "Now what was so important you had to come all the way out here to tell me?"

Being trained by the U.S. government taught Leon how to mask his emotions, but when it came to Claire that wall he was able to build so strongly crumbled. He frowned "We should go inside."

Claire's eyes narrowed "Leon… What happened? Another outbreak?" she asked.

"Please, Claire, inside." Leon said.

Without a word Claire started toward the door, opening it. Leon followed. Once inside Claire put her bag down and turned to him "Talk." She ordered.

Leon sighed "Your brother has gone missing."

Claire's blue eyes went wide "What?" she asked.

"No one has seen him since Monday night when he left the B.S.A.A head quarters." Leon said.

"There's something you're not telling me…" Claire whispered "I can tell you hiding something!" she grabbed his leather jacket and pulled hard on it "Tell me everything you know Leon!"

"Albert Wesker." Leon whispered "Your brother and Sheva Alomar didn't kill him like we all thought."

"But they blew his head off!" Claire exclaimed "how could he have-"

"Obviously they didn't." Leon interrupted "We think Wesker has something to do with your brother's disappearance."

Claire shook her head rapidly "No. If Wesker has Chris…" she couldn't finish her sentence.

"I believe he's still alive." Leon said, placing a hand on her shoulder "He's Chris Redfield after all." He smiled awkwardly.

"Does Jill know?" Claire asked, ignoring his attempt to make her feel better.

"Yes." Leon said removing his hand from her shoulder.

"And?" Claire asked.

"And what?" Leon blinked.

"Is she doing anything? Is she trying to get a search party out for him?"

"I don't know." Leon admitted "I'm sure she'll contact you soon." Claire ran over to her phone and started to punch in numbers "Who are you calling?" he asked.

"Jill." Claire said.

Leon folded his arms across his chest silently; he knew that getting in Claire's way right now would be a death wish, so he watched as she started to talk to Jill.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris let a deep groan escape his lips as he sat up, his head was killing him, but he was still alive to his surprise. He looked around he was in what seemed to resemble a prison cell "Great…" He mumbled as he leaned up against the cold concrete wall. It felt good. His whole body was hot. He closed his eyes trying to think of a plan when someone came in.

"Dinner." A young girl said as she slid the tray a food into his cell. She was probably around 19 standing five foot five with short blonde hair and green eyes.

Chris opened one eye and looked at the tray.

"It's not poisoned." The girl said "Wesker wishes for you to stay alive."

"Why?" Chris asked "Thought he'd want me dead."

The girl shrugged "I don't know. I'm just following orders Mr. Redfield."

Chris placed a hand over his stomach, he was starving, but his head was pounding. There was no way he'd be able to walk or even crawl over to get the food.

The girl continued to stand there watching him.

"What?" Chris asked angrily.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asked.

"If I could get up and get it, yes." Chris growled "But I just had the shit beaten out of me yesterday so I'm in a little too much pain, thanks."

"Three days." The girl said.

"Huh?" Chris blinked.

"You've been asleep since Monday and today's Thursday." She said.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me…" Chris sighed "Guess that explains why I'm starving."

The girl opened the door and picked the tray up bringing to over to him "here."

Chris was silent for a moment. "Thank you." He whispered.

She smiled lightly "Your welcome."

Chris looked down at the tray '_prison food… of course' _it was a sandwich with a bowl of soup. He took a bite of the sandwich before turning back to the girl "What's your name?" he asked.

The girl bit her bottom lip before mumbling "Riley, Riley Hill."

'_She seems easy to get information from…'_ Chris inwardly smiled "Why are you working for Wesker?" he asked.

"That does not concern you." Riley said.

"You do know what he's trying to do, right?" he asked, getting angry.

"Yes." She nodded "Now if you'd excuse me I have things I need to attend to." She said, leaving.

Chris cursed under his breath and took another bite of the sandwich '_What the hell am I going to do…'_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Leon and Claire sat at a local restaurant that Jill had promised to meet them at. Claire tapped her foot anxiously waiting while Leon took a sip of his coffee. "Where is she?" Claire asked more to herself then to Leon.

"Our meeting time isn't for another five minutes." Leon said glancing at his watch "Calm down."

Claire rolled her eyes "Yeah I can calm down knowing my brother is in the hands of a monster."

Leon frowned "Claire…"

"Claire." Jill said rushing over to the younger Redfield wrapping her arms around her neck before sitting down across from both her and Leon.

"Would you like anything?" A waitress asked walking over.

"No thank you." Jill said.

The waitress nodded and walked off. Claire looked at Jill her face hard "What's being done?" she asked.

Jill frowned "Nearly nothing. They claim to be looking for him," she looked over to Leon "But you and I know that isn't true."

"They can't just sit around." Claire said.

"They won't release any information to me." Jill said sadly "I don't think Wesker killed Chris, not yet at least… He would have just killed him and left his body."

"Why won't they tell you any information?" Claire asked "Your partners."

"They're more than just that." Leon mumbled.

Jill nodded "Chris and I have been dating for a while now…"

"How come he didn't tell me?" Claire asked feeling slightly hurt. She thought that she had a very close relationship with her brother, but he kept this away from her.

"We didn't tell anyone." Jill said "I'm sorry."

She shook her head "it's alright…" The three were quite for a while. Leon broke the silence by standing up "Leon?" Claire blinked.

"I have an idea." He said taking a couple of dollars out of his wallet and placing it on the table "I'll meet you two back at your place Claire."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of chapter one!

Hope you enjoyed, no flames please, kay thanks.

30-nights.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN RESIDENT EVIL I MAKE NO PROFIT

Kaaay chapter 2! Don't expect me to update this fast, I already have the first 3 chapter written so chapter 3 will be up relatively soon. Anyway please enjoy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris laid on the cot, it wasn't comfortable, but it was better than the floor that's for sure. He heard the door opened and just assumed it was Riley coming to get the tray back. He listened to the footsteps until they stopped at his cell. He waited. Still nothing. "I slid the tray over. You can just grab it." He said.

"I'm not here for that."

Chris jumped off his cot and fell to the ground "Wesker…" He hissed as he looked up at the tall blonde.

Wesker smirked "Why the long face, Chris? I thought you would be happy to still be alive."

Chris leaned up against the wall "What do you want Wesker?"

Wesker walked over to the desk pulling out a pair of key's opening the door to Chris's cell "What do I want?" he asked, chuckling. Chris let out a loud growl as he watched Wesker come closer to him. Wesker knelt down in front of him, his eyes hidden behind those sunglasses. "What do you think I want?" Wesker asked the B.S.A.A member. Chris's eyes narrowed before he spat in Wesker's face. Wesker rubbed his hand across his cheek removing the spit before punching Chris in the jaw. His head hit the wall hard. Wesker grabbed the collar of Chris's shirt and raised him up off the ground "That wasn't very nice, Christopher."

"Go to hell." Chris snarled. Wesker released his grip on the man's collar making him smash into the ground "Ah!" he shouted when he landed "Fuck…" he hissed.

Wesker remained standing, just staring down at Chris, his face showing no emotion as he kicked Chris in the stomach making Chris cry out in pain once again.

Chris wrapped his arms around himself, pulling himself into a ball as he gasped for air "Why don't you just fucking kill me already!?"

Wesker knelt down in front of Chris "Because." He said making Chris sit up "I enjoy watching you suffer." He whispered into Chris's ear. Chris silently cursed at himself when his body shivered making Wesker chuckle "Do you enjoy me being this close to you?" He asked as he grabbed the bottom of Chris's ear with his teeth.

Chris bit back a moan "N-No! Get off!" Chris tried to push Wesker off with all his strength, but even if Chris was in perfect health he wouldn't be able to overpower Wesker.

Wesker pulled back and smiled deviously at Chris "I think I'm going to enjoy your company, Chris."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour after leaving both Claire and Jill at the restaurant Leon came bolting into Claire's apartment. Both girls jumped to their feet. "Where did you go?" Claire asked walking over to him.

"I had to make a couple of phone calls." Leon said.

Jill sat back down "And?" she asked sounding hopeful.

"I'm in charge of the search and rescue team for Chris Redfield." Leon said.

Claire smiled "That's awesome!"

Jill smiled as well "Who's on the team?"

Leon frowned slightly "It's anyone who I can get to help."

Claire nodded "Alright. The three of us can do it." She said with a smile.

Leon blinked a couple of times, surprised by her sudden mood change. "Yeah." He smirked.

Jill stood up "Claire, may I use your phone?" she asked.

"Yeah of course you can." Claire nodded "Why?"

"I think I know some others who would help." She smiled.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night:

Jill had gone to a friend's house and said she would get in contact with them tomorrow with the names of the other members. Claire was setting up her spare bedroom for Leon to stay in. "Sorry it's sort of messy, but I wasn't expecting company and threw a bunch of stuff in here."

"It's fine." Leon said "I could have rented a motel."

"No way." Claire turned to him "Don't you know what people do in those places?" she asked.

"They clean it." Leon chuckled lightly.

"You, my friend, have never watched Maury have you?" Claire asked.

"I don't even know who that is." Leon told her.

Claire shook her head "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk."

Leon grew serious "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine." Claire smiled.

"It's okay if you're worried about your brother." Leon said.

"I am worried." She whispered.

"I meant showing it." Leon said.

Claire was quite.

Leon placed his hands on her arms, rubbing them up and down "You don't have to pretend in front of me." He whispered.

Claire studied his face for a moment before wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly "Thank you… I don't know what you had to do for all of this, but-"

Leon hesitantly hugged her back "Don't worry about it. What are friends for?"

Claire winced "Right… Friends"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Chris felt like dying. His whole body ached. '_Damn it… Wesker…'_ he winced when he lifted his shirt up and saw the massive bruise on his stomach. This time when he heard someone open the door he looked to see who it was. It was Riley. She was holding a first aid kit.

"Good morning Mr. Redfield." Riley said opening his cell walking over to him. She helped him sit up and handed him a bottle of water along with some pills "Here take these it'll take away some of the pain."

Chris took the pills. He was no longer afraid. At this point he didn't care what happened to him. After swallowing the medicine he muttered a thank you.

"Are you up for breakfast?" Riley asked him.

Chris shook his head.

"I'll leave you then." She said getting up. Chris didn't watch her leave instead he looked out the small window he had until he heard he speak again "Good morning." She sounded scared.

Chris looked over '_Wesker… Surprise, surprise…'_

Wesker nodded to her as she ran off. Wesker slowly walked over to Chris, Riley had left the cell opened. "How are you feeling?" he asked his voice uncaring.

"Great." Chris said sarcastically.

Wesker sat down beside him "Good." He smirked.

Chris glared at him from the corner of his eye "What? Do you plan and kicking the shit out of me some more?" he asked.

"No." Wesker said.

"Then what the hell do you want?" Chris asked.

Wesker's grabbed Chris's chin forcing him to look at him "You say such hateful things, yet that hate doesn't reach your eyes."

Chris's eyes widened and he yanked his face away "What are you trying to say?!"

Wesker laughed "Human's are indeed pathetic fools."

Chris's eyes narrowed.

Wesker stood up and grabbed a fist full of Chris's hair yanking his head back to look up at him "You will definitely continue to keep my interest, Chris." He said before crushing Chris's mouth with his own.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of chapter 2! So the next chapter will have some ChrisxWesker sex *Cough*RAPE*cough* so that's something to look forward to I guess.

30-nights


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN RESIDENT EVIL. I MAKE NO PROFIT

Alrighty here is chapter 3. It is going to take me a while to get chapter 4 up most likely. I've been swamped with homework and it sucks. Anyway, WARNING: WESKERxCHRIS Sex in this chapter. I hope it doesn't suck…. Anyway. Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3:

_Wesker's grabbed Chris's chin forcing him to look at him "You say such hateful things, yet that hate doesn't reach your eyes."_

_Chris's eyes widened and he yanked his face away "What are you trying to say?!"_

_Wesker laughed "Human's are indeed pathetic fools."_

_Chris's eyes narrowed._

_Wesker stood up and grabbed a fist full of Chris's hair yanking his head back to look up at him "You will definitely continue to keep my interest, Chris." He said before crushing Chris's mouth with his own._

Chris's eyes went wide as their lips made contact he put his hands on the blonde's shoulder's trying to push him off. Wesker chuckled and pulled back from the other mans lips "What's wrong, Chris? Isn't this something you want?"

"N-No!" Chris stuttered, his face a deep shade of red "What are you talking about?!"

Wesker smirked "You act like I don't have eyes. I know that you had quite the crush on me back when I was your captain."

Chris stared blankly at the older man. There was a time when he was young and naive that he did have stronger feelings then what he should have had for his captain, but after seeing who his captain really was those feelings vanished. "Even if there was a time, which I'm not saying there was, the only feelings I have for you now is hatred."

Wesker shook his head, a smirk still on his lips "Christopher you are so stupid." He said as his lips attacked the younger mans neck. Chris bit back a moan and tried to get out from beneath the Tyrant. "You know, if you want, you may call me captain." Wesker smirked evilly.

Chris felt his heart pound in his chest. Wesker knew every button he had and he pushed every single one of them. Chris had thought that his former captain never noticed his past feelings, but he was wrong. "Get off of me!" Chris shouted and cursed himself for how his voice sounded. It was broken filled with emotions Chris wish he didn't still have.

"Come now, Chris." Wesker chuckled as he stared down "Your body is making it painfully obvious you don't want me to move." He said as his leather hand grabbed Chris's crouch tightly making him groan in discomfort "As your _captain _I'd hate to disappoint you." He said as he captured the younger mans lips. Wesker's other hand slipped up into Chris's shirt and he began to play with his nipples. Chris turned his head and groaned threw his teeth when Wesker roughly started to pull and twist at them.

He heard the zipper to his pants and before he could react he felt those leather fingers start stroking his length, making Chris gasp. Wesker started to pump Chris's member slowly. His pace began to pick up and Chris's moans becoming louder. Giving in Chris allowed Wesker to touch him freely. Soon Chris came, his seeds landing on his chest. Chris laid there trying to catch his breath as Wesker stood "Now you had your fun, Chris, it's my turn." He said pulling his swollen member out of his leather pants and pulled Chris up to sit "Return the favor."

Chris stared up at him confusion written all over his face "What do you want me to do?" he asked, his voice still breathless from his orgasm.

"Don't play stupid, Chris. And don't use your teeth." Wesker said as he pulled Chris's face to his penis "Now suck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Leon?" Claire called out. She had just gone to see if he was awake, but he wasn't in the bedroom "Where the hell are you?" she put her hands on her hips.

"I was in the shower." His voice said from behind her.

Claire jumped "Holy shit you scared me!" she said as she slapped his chest… his bare chest… Her blue eyes looked him up and down. Leon S. Kennedy was standing in her living room in nothing, but a towel. Her face began to heat up.

"I hope you don't mind, but I went for a run early this morning and I needed to shower-"

"I-It's fine!" Claire said "You are staying here so make yourself at home." She laughed nervously.

Leon smiled lightly "Thank you." He said before walking into the room he was staying in.

"Oh my…" Claire sighed as she collapsed into the nearest couch. Her heart still racing and her face still burning. A knock came from the door "Come in!" Claire shouted.

Jill opened the door "Morning, Claire. Where is Leon?" she asked.

"Changing." Claire said "So did you find anybody to help?"

"Sure did!" Jill winked.

"That's great! Who!?" Claire asked as she jumped out of her seat.

"We've got Sheva Alomar on the next flight in." Jill grinned.

"Anybody else?" Claire asked.

"No. Nobody else got back to me. Carlos is always hard to reach…" Jill grumbled.

"Carlos? Carlos Oliveira?" Leon asked walking into the room.

"Mhmm." Jill nodded "I asked him for help, but he hasn't called back. Knowing him it will be in a couple of days." She rolled her eyes.

"If not the four of us is plenty. Less is more." Leon said.

"Why do you say that?" Claire asked.

"The more people we have in our group the more risky it will be." Leon explained.

Jill nodded "That's why I only asked Sheva and Carlos. Sheva worked with Chris before and helped him kill Wesker… Well we thought they killed him." Jill whispered.

"And Carlos?" Claire asked.

"I worked with Carlos in the past." Jill said.

"Oh." Claire nodded as the room grew quite.

"I was doing a little bit of research last night." Leon said "There is a building a couple of towns over that Umbrella used for experiments back before the outbreak in raccoon city."

"You think that's where Wesker could be hiding out?" Claire asked.

"No I don't think so." Leon shook his head "But I do believe that is our best bet to find some clues. The experiments they did there were considered top secret no one knew about it, only the higher ups and the employee's performing the experiments."

"What were the experiments?" Jill asked.

"It was human experiments. I wasn't able to find out what, but what I did find out wasn't pretty." Leon said.

"Do you think Wesker wants to do something like that to Chris?" Claire asked.

"He may."

"If he didn't kill Chris yet, he's planning something…" Jill whispered.

Claire bit the bottom of her lip drawing some blood '_where the hell are you… chris?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ngh!" Chris groaned as he felt Wesker insert another finger into his tight virgin hole. Wesker's fingers started a scissoring motion, stretching him wide.

"Do you feel good?" Wesker purred into Chris's ear "I usually inflict pain on you, so enjoy the pleasure while I feel like giving it."

Another finger squeezed in.

"Ah!" Chris gasped as he took a handful of the sheets on the cot into his fists. He shut his eyes tightly. He hated himself. He hated himself so much. He was enjoying what his ex captain was doing to him. "please…" Chris whispered hoping it sounded like he wanted Wesker to stop. Wesker removed his fingers from inside of Chris making the former S.T.A.R.S member groan in disappointment.

"I know you don't mean that, Christopher." Wesker said. His hands grabbed each cheek spreading them apart. He slowly began to push his member into Chris's hole.

"Oh god!" Chris hissed into the bed sheets. Wesker suddenly in one thrust forced himself into chris. "Ngh AH!" Wesker grabbed Chris by the shoulder and turned him so that Chris was looking at him. Chris was able to see his reflection in Wesker's sunglasses. Tears streamed down Chris's face, his cheeks dusted pink. Embarrassed, Chris turned his head away

Chris gasped as Wesker roughly grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at him before kissing him deeply. His tongue fought against Chris's who surprisingly kissed him back with just as much passion. As they kissed Wesker began to slowly thrust into Chris, his pace picking up. Chris yanked his mouth away, gasping, a string of saliva trailed between the two of them. "C-C…"

"Hm? What is it Chris?" Wesker smirked as he pulled almost all the way out and slammed into him roughly.

"Captain!" Chris screamed when Wesker's cock hit his prostate. Instinctively Chris wrapped his arms around the tyrant gasping and moaning "There…A-Again."

Wesker chuckled as he pounded into Chris's sweet spot and then dipped his head down to bite Chris's neck hard drawing blood making Chris gasp. "Say that again." Wesker whispered.

"C-Captain, please." Chris blushed.

"Please, what?"

"Don't stop."

"Very well." Wesker smirked. He lifted Chris's legs over his shoulders so he could thrust deeper into Chris's hole. He felt Chris's muscles tighten around his cock, Chris was close, and so was he. Wesker grabbed Chris's member and began to stroke with each thrust.

"I'm g-gonna come!" Chris gasped, his back arching as he came, white pearls of cum shooting out landing on his and Wesker's chest.

After a couple of more thrusts into Chris Wesker shot his load, Chris moaned as he felt himself being filled with Wesker's seed. Chris laid there, his eyes shut as he tried to breathe normally. Wesker quickly recovered, pulled out of Chris and began to straighten himself up. Chris looked over and stared at Wesker's back. He felt himself blushing as his heart jumped into his throat. He had just slept with his former captain. His enemy. A man that, on countless occasions, tried to kill him, his sister, Jill, and everyone else he loved. What made him feel worse was, he didn't regret it. He knew he should, but he couldn't, for some reason he could not explain he still cared for his former captain.

"That was a good fuck Chris." Wesker turned to him, still smiling darkly. "I knew it was smart for me not to kill you just yet."

Chris just looked at him before looking the other way. He heard Wesker chuckled and close the cell door behind him. Chris grabbed the sheets and covered himself before curling into a ball.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I kinda don't know where I'm going with this anymore… I mean I have the idea in my head, I just don't know how im gonna go about doing it. I'll figure it out. Anyway please REVIEW NO FLAMES. Thank you

30-nights


	4. Chapter 4

_***whistles innocently* sooo um its been, what, two years? Oopsies! Sorry guys, seriously. I lost a lot of inspiration for this story, but I recently played through RE1 again and the new trailers inspired me too start writing again and Ooooh the Chris redfield goodness. I'll try and update this as often as I can and not every 2 years… my b. This is a short chapter since I forgot where I was going with this so im open to suggestions *grins***_

_**Also, still no beta so sorry for the mistakes. I reviewed it several times… but you know how it is…**_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! I MAKE NO PROFIT**_

_**X**_

Only a day had passed since Chris allowed Wesker to take him. Chris felt disgusting, worse even. Riley had allowed him to use the shower and Chris scrubbed himself till he was pink, but after all that he still didn't feel clean. He didn't see Wesker that day and that night Chris dreamt. He dreamt it was 1998. That he was back in the S.T.A.R.S office. Everyone was there, alive and happy. It was the day Rebecca had become an official S.T.A.R.S member and everyone was welcoming her. It wasn't a serious day for them and they all loved it. Chris was sitting beside Barry listening as he was going on about his vacation with his wife and two kids. Chris didn't have the heart to tell him he heard this story about a million times. He breathed a sigh of relief when Forest walked on over and leaned over Barry's chair smiling straight at Chris,

"You Jealous?"

"Of what?" Chris asked

"Hello, did you not see the major cutie we got on my team. Jill 'aint the cutest anymore." Forest smirked.

Barry purposely pushed his chair back making Forest stand up straight, "Sounds like someone's still pissed a certain brunette shot him down about five times."

Chris couldn't help but laugh while Forest let out a disapproving grunt and muttered, "Biggest mistake of her life."

"Of course, Forest." Chris grinned, "But if you want Rebecca you may wanna hurry."

Forest arched a perfect black eyebrow urging him on. In response Chris pointed at a blushing Rebecca laughing at one of Richard's jokes.

"Oh, hell no." Forest growled and marched over to the pair and casually rested an arm around Rebecca's shoulders making the medic obviously very uncomfortable.

"What's all that about?" Jill asked walking over and standing beside Chris's chair.

"Forest found a new victim. You're safe for the time being." he smiled up at her.

"Thank god." Jill breathed, "I thought he'd never give up."

"Oh come on Jill, he's not too bad," Barry spoke, "He just needs to relax and maybe he won't be too bad."

"Speaking of Relaxing... We need to get the Captain to take a chill pill." Chris grumbled.

"You should apologize." Jill said and Barry nodded in agreement.

"No."

"Chris."

"No. I did nothing wrong. Sure I didn't listen to his orders but I saved that little boy! If I had listened to his orders the kid would have most likely died!"

"You don't know that." Barry said.

"Yes I do. Also no one got hurt. We got out in one piece. Captain Wesker should be kissing my feet in gratitude." Chris leaned back smugly in his chair.

"Is that so." A Deep voice said from behind him and Chris felt the blood drain from his face.

"C-Captain Wesker!" Jill greeted all too happily.

Barry pretended to rub his mouth obviously hiding a giant grin and Chris, oh Chris, he was ready to crawl into a ditch and die. Wesker stood there, arms firmly placed on his hips, his grayish blue eyes hidden behind the black shades he wore on his face. His lips were pulled downward in a scowl Chris was all too familiar with. Out of everyone on alpha team Chris was the one who that scowl was aimed at the most.

"Hey Captain." Chris saluted lazily, "No paper work to be done or important phone calls to take?"

Wesker's blonde eyebrows lowered, he was pissing off the older man a lot more quickly than usual, "I'm getting quit exhausted of your droll replies, Chris."

"Yeah I imagine you are." The sharpshooter nodded.

It was then his memory changed, the room cleared and it was just him and Wesker. Wesker still stood in front of him, his hand still on his waist and Chris still seated. The sharpshooter glanced around. He knew he should be panicking now that everyone had seemingly vanished, but he was calm. He looked up at Wesker only to see him remove his sunglasses and look down at him with his intense grayish eyes. A shiver ran up Chris's spine. Wesker reached out and grabbed the green vest Chris was wearing and tugged the man to his feet and towards him till their chests were touching. Chris felt his pulse race and it wasn't the first time his captain had this effect on him. He had hidden the memories of when they practiced hand to hand combat and Wesker pinned him to the ground. Chris had to quickly think of something else so he wouldn't get hard. But this time it was different. Chris could easily feel his Captains growing arousal pressing up against Chris's already hard on.

Wesker leaned in till their noses were touching and waited for Chris to close the gap. Chris's hands reached up and gently took the older man's face into his hands. For a few moments they stood there like that until Chris closed the gap between the two of them. The kiss was slow and tender at first but it soon picked up its pace tongues and teeth clashing together. Chris let out a delicious moan when his Captain pushed him back onto his desk. Chris' hands came down behind him to brace himself when he felt a warm liquid there. Chris broke the kiss to look at what he had gotten on himself and his blood went cold when he saw the crimson liquid on his hand. He quickly stared down at his desk which was drenched in blood.

The Sharpshooter lunged forward and pushed passed Wesker and spun around and stared in shock at the sight in front of him. They were all dead. Everyone on both Bravo and Alpha team. They were all slaughtered. Some of them had pieces missing or their insides hanging out. Chris took another couple of steps backwards when he tripped over something. He pushed himself up and stared at Jill's body. Her eyes were wide open and staring at him with no life left in them. Chris went to scream but a leather cover hand came up and covered his mouth. Wesker was now straddling him. His eyes were no longer that beautiful shade of gray and blue, they were now a deep yellow with black slits much like a cats. The corners of his mouth slid upwards his eyes began to glow red.

That's when Chris shot awake. A loud crash made Chris push up against the wall fearing that he wasn't awake. He looked over to see Riley with her mouth covered. He had obviously startled her making her drop what he was assuming to be his lunch which was now just a mess on the floor.

"A-Are you alright?" She whispered.

Chris's heart was still racing in his chest and he didn't trust his voice so he just nodded.

"I came to bring you lunch, but…" She glanced down at the mess, "I'll be back with something else."

"No thank you." Chris managed, "I'm really not hungry." He knew anything he ate at the moment would only come right back up. Not because of the dream, but because he still regretted nothing.

**XxX**

Claire rolled over and noticed the time; twelve pm. She had over slept. She quickly threw the covers off of her and jumped out of bed before quickly changing along with throwing her hair up into a messy ponytail. She ran out of her room, nearly crashing into Leon.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Leon asked.

"Why didn't you wake me? We have so much to do! Someone's got to pick Sheva up from the airport and not to mention we have to get the blue prints of that lab and-mph" Leon covered her mouth with his hand,

"Done and Done. Jill left about a half hour ago to get Sheva and I had Hunnigan send me the blue prints which I have been going over for several hours. I know it inside and out."

Claire relaxed slightly and pushed Leon's hand away from her mouth, "You still should have waked me up."

"You needed to sleep. You've been through a lot."

Claire sighed, "I just want to help."

Leon rubbed her arm, "You are helping."

"Oh yeah, sleeping till noon, really helping out."

"You're supplying us with a base." Leon smiled awkwardly, using muscles in his face he obviously hadn't used in a while, "Besides you need your rest so you can kick ass."

Claire couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips and she tucked a strand of lose hair behind her ear, "I suppose that one way to look at it."

Leon walked over to the kitchen table and laid the blue prints out in front of her, "The best way in I think would be from the sewers." Leon pointed to a spot on the map.

Claire walked over and stood beside him, "That's probably best. All the entrances will be more heavily guarded than that one. Though, not many try to break into old umbrella laboratories."

"Yeah, but if this has anything to do with Wesker he'll know at least Jill will be looking for Chris and this would be the best place to start."

Claire hummed in approval, "Whatever you think is best, Leon. You know I'm behind you one hundred percent."

Leon smirked, "Yeah I know. Just have to see if Jill and Sheva agree."

"If they don't they can find a different way. I think we need to split up anyway. Maybe just you and me can go into the lab and Jill and Sheva could do surveillance?"

"That's not a bad idea. We'll run it by them." Leon nodded.

"Alright…" They stood in silence for a moments, "You hungry?"

"Are you offering to make something?"

"Yup."

"Then yes."

Claire laughed and grabbed his arm, "Come one we'll make something together."

**XxX**

**Now let me get a little RE6 trailer rant out of the way so if you haven't seen it don't read this…. AHHHH SHERRY YOU'RE BACK! Finally! And perhaps with a pairing (in my mind) Alex x Sherry huh, huh! I'm not the only one who saw that right? Unless (Which im still praying) Alex is really Steve cause he looks nothing like Wesker and Chris was all "Have we meet?" and he totally looks like he could be a ginger. A girl can dream right? Not too thrilled of the idea of Wesker having a kid because Chris and I discussed… neither of us had a kid so he was cheating on us! Adda's still a bitch IMO and…. LEON vs CHRIS…. FUCK YES! RE6 come out now puh-leaaaase. I'm done ranting… sorry… heh**

**Short, but, hey its a update! And this story needed one! Anyway I'll try and update soon I promise! And any suggestions let me know!**

**Please Review and NO FLAMES**** or I'll send Nemesis after you, mwahahaha!**


End file.
